land_of_anor_mundusfandomcom-20200214-history
Orc
Strength and Pride One of the native race of Anor Mundus, the orcs have lived in the savanah, plains and hills of the world since the first age until Earthens, Humans and Vanirs pushed them into the mountains and steppes that would become the goblin nations. Orcs are prideful and highly attached to traditions. In the third age, they are now torn between their dying culture and the ever changing world around them. They are now divided into two; the clans who still hold onto their livelyhood and the Cartels, who have adapted to the rising nations. Physical Traits Orcs have light brown or dull green skin, large muscular physique and are covered with coarse hair. Their ears are pointed much like elves but thick and short. They average at six and a half feet. They have small tusk on the lower mouth and their teeth are sharper than a human's. Male Orcs are stronger and wider than their female counterpart, they do not grow facial hair. Females are slimmer but slightly taller than the average male. Orcs are primarily meat eater but supplement their diet with either grains (Corns and Millet) or foraged roots and fruits depending on their mode of life. Their taste bud are sensitive to salt which they favor. Orcs are rather resistant to alcohol and thus consume very strong brews. Gestation of youngs is 12 Months or 180 days, where the mother will give birth to between one or two young with very rarely triplets. Orcs reach maturity at age 16 (12 years on Earth) Alignment Most Orcs care very little for others but are not quite self-centered. They are however slaves to traditions and tribal bonds. Orcs are most often Lawful Neutral and followed by True Neutral. Culture Clans Orc Clans are fiercely traditionalist, territorial and often xenophobic. They feel threatened by the races that have taken their ancient lands and instead struggle to survive. Men are mostly hunters while women are caretaker and artisans. Clans are led jointly by the warchief, the Clan mother and the shaman. They survive through a mixture of hunting, foraging, herding or small scale agriculture. Half of the clans live nomadic lifestyle while the other half live in isolated village. Men typically work the fields or hunt while Women are in charge of crafts. Shamans are taken from both male and females based on skills rather than gender. Cartels Cartels on the other hand have discarded their ancient ways and joined the machine of the Goblin Nation, working the forges and workshop for the Hobgoblins. The Cartels stand halfway between worker unions and criminal guilds. They are led by a single boss and his lieutenant that protect their workers and fight off rival groups. Those who live under the aegis of the Cartels live lives not unlike those of humans within cities. Working for their clan like tradesmen to their guild. Although both the Cartels and the Hobgoblin legions keep things orderly, life in the cities can be brutal and demanding for the young ones. Orc Cartels stand at a crossroad of faith as the gods of Anor Mundus have taken interest in them, yet the shamanistic traditions are still alive. Thus Cartels boast a number of Shamans and Priests. Citarii, Ordos, Yorl, Bartel and Verila are popular deities. Stat Sheet *Humanoid Type & Orc Subtype *Medium Sized *Speed: 30' Language Orcs begin speaking Orcish and Ogryn Those with high intelligence scores can also choose; Draconic, Imperial Common, Goblin, Hobgoblin, Sylvan, Centaur or Minotaur. Ability Scores *Orcs are powerful and enduring but rather simple minded. *+2 Constitution *+2 Strenght *-2 Intelligeance Traits *Orc Ferosity *Weapon Familiarity *Low-light Vision *Hardy *Mountain Born *Skill Bonus: Survivial (Clan) Craft or Profession (Cartel)